Como tú
by MiiriiChan
Summary: Una narracion hecha por cierto titan Robotico, una historia de amor en la que un joven esta enamorado de su mejor amiga, el decide relatarsela a todos sus compañeros... todos tuvieron reacciones distintas, en especial dos titanes. Raven & BeastBoy. Advertencia: Intento de comedia! XD


**Bueno, un pequeño fanfic... el primero del año!:D Yei! n.n espero les guste, al principio era una narracion normal hecha por mi y finalmente quice ponerle un poquitito de comedia.. n.n, hace mucho no hacia o leia fanfics de Teen Titans, pero... pero... Bueno!, espero les agrade.**

* * *

**Como tú.**

Era una noche hermosa y singular, el brillo de la luna era aun mas especial, el cielo azul oscuro con miles y miles de estrellas iluminandolo y al mismo tiempo observandole desde el cielo, el solo admiraba la noche, la luna, el cielo, las estrellas… todo eso le recordaba tanto a ella.

—Y a mi me gustan como tu, rebeldes y obstinadas — murmuraba con cierto ritmo al viento un chico de orbes verdes, viendo al cielo mientras pensaba en cierta chica, una chica unica… una chica que lo tenia loco, su seriedad, su madurez… todo eso le fascinaba y nunca podria nadie igualarlo. — ¡Oh, Rachel! ¿Qué debo hacer para que te fijes en mi?... — exclamo a la nada, esperando una respuesta sincera pero como era de esperar solo tuvo por respuesta ese silencio tan abrazante, el viento golpeo su cara con suavidad, suspiro y decidio mejor adentrarse en la humilde casa que tenia a su espalda, el color de esta era un verde pistache, con los bordes blancos al igual que la puerta y las ventanas, era de dos pisos y tenia la singular figura con techo triangular.

Al entrar lucia sumamente acogedora y hogareña, en la sala estaba la chimenea prendida en el centro, encima de esta habia un par de fotografias y adornos, en las fotografias se veia al mismo chico, con aquellos ojos verdes brillantes, cabello rubio dorado y tez palida, sonriendo amenamente junto a una chica de cabello oscuro con tonos azulados, ojos azules y tez aun mas palida con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en aquel delicado rostro, ambos de ocho años de edad felices en aquella fotografia, el chico se detuvo frente a las escaleras y admiro aquel retrato y sonrio levemente.

Subio las escaleras pesadamente y se metio a un cuarto con una puerta verde un tanto desgastada, el cuarto estaba desordenado a mas no poder, en una esquina se podia ver una cama con una sabana verde clara toda destendida, el chico se acosto en esta y se quedo observando el techo, se levanto pesadamente y prendio una pequeña radio que yacia a un lado de la cama, enseguida de esta estaba un escritorio con una laptop y papeles desordenados como todo el cuarto en si, prendio la radio y empezo a sonar una cancion, justo la que tenia en mente, conforme la musica avanzaba sonrio y se decidio, se le declararia a Rachel, ya tenia años enamorado de ella… enamorado de su mejor amiga, entonces un dia debia decirselo, el ya no aguantaba mas asi, el debia decirselo.

Se levanto rapidamente y apago la radio, salio del cuarto corriendo y de igualmanera salio de la casa, corrio por tres cuadras sin parar, iba decidido y nada lo pararia, corrio y corrio sin parar hasta llegar a una inmensa casa muy diferente a la suya, los tonos de esta casa eran sobrios y maduros no alegres y familiares como los de la suya, el chico trago saliva y corrio hacia el patio de esta casa, ya en el patio levanto su vista hasta una ventana del segundo piso, sonrio al ver la luz prendida y no hizo mas que aventar un par de piedritas a esta, una chica de cabello negro con tonos azules y morados se asomo por la ventana, arqueo una ceja y dibujo una media sonrisa al verlo ahí, la chica le hizo una seña de que le esperara un poco y el asintió, entonces cerro la ventana y el se quedo ahí parado esperando nervioso jugueteando con sus manos.

La chica bajo corriendo las escaleras, hacia meses que no veia a Garfield, su mejor amigo y ahora estaba ahí, desde que ella estaba castigada no se habian visto y lo extrañaba, llego al patio y solto una sonrisa sincera al verlo, no era comun verla sonreir siempre, de hecho solo sonreia con el.

El igualmente sonrio, pero el sonrio nerviosamente y se aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Rachel, y-yo.. bueno, queria… ¡agh nunca crei que fuera tan difícil! — mascullo molesto consigo mismo, se volteo y se movia de un lado al otro, Rachel solo lo observo… observo todo de el, su cabello rubio mesiendose con el viento, sus jeans gastados, sus ojos verdes brillantes parecian aun mas brillantes de lo comun, su playera verde vieja.. ya lo habia visto tantas veces con esa misma playera… ese era su color favorito en definitiva… ¿Cómo es que puede gustarle tanto el verde? Se cuestionaba en ocasiones sin entender, eso ya no era un gusto era un trauma!... aun asi a el tambien le gustaban otros colores, claro… pero el verde era su vida, si eso era, Rachel se quedo ahí inerte en sus pensamientos, en aquellos pensamientos de ¿Cómo es que le gustaba tanto el verde?, en eso ¡Boom! De sorpresa el se apodero de sus labios, ella estaba en shock y el nervioso al no verla responder, finalmente ella reacciono y cerro los ojos y le correspondio hasta que el aire les hizo falta.

— yo solo queria decirte que a mi me gustan como tu… Rebeldes y obstinadas, con ese glamour celestial, de nubes en los pies, misteriosas como el mar. Simplemente me gustas tu Rachel. — le murmuro viendola a los ojos, aun nervioso pero ya no tanto, ella sonrojada, solo le veia a los ojos sin responder.

— Tu tambien me gustas Gar.. — le murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa y aun sonrojada, y asi los dos jóvenes enamorados se casaron y tuvieron muchos muchos hijos.

—¿Qué les parecio mi fanfic chicos?— cuestiono un chico robotico sonriente con un cuaderno entre sus manos.

— ¡Oh! ¡vamos Cyborg!, ¿No se te ocurrio nada mejor? — le cuestiono cierta chica pelirroja emocionada esperando aun mas de la historia.

— Star, no me presiones — le exigio el chico robotico con molestia.

—Cyborg… ¿Nos hiciste perder tiempo valioso que pudimos tener entrenando con esta estupida historia de amor? — le reclamo el enmascarado con molestia, el joven robotico se encogio de los hombros con simpleza y asintió ante la pregunta., todos comenzaron a disiparse de la sala principal de la torre T ecepto dos chicos que se quedaron ahí, totalmente rojos sentados uno al lado del otro, se vieron a los ojos un par de segundos y después se voltearon y se fueron a sus cuartos.

—pueden negarlo todo lo que quiera, pero yo se que terminaran juntos — exclamo el chico robotico junto a la pelirroja sonrientes, esta asintió y luego le observo al joven.

—¿Gustas un poco de comida tamariana? — Le ofrecio la chica mientras le mostraba una cosa gris que se movia en su plato, este nego amablemente preocupado por su propia salud y se fue de ahí.

Y asi cierto chico verde en su cuarto sonreia levemente mientras sostenia una pequeña foto entre sus manos, la levanto a su vista y sonrio. —Raven.. si asi fuera en realidad…— murmuro para si mismo y asi se quedo dormido.

* * *

**¿Reviews?, si gustan dejar criticas constructivas adelante!:3 y gracias por leer.**


End file.
